


Beautiful Chaos

by scarslikeconstxllations



Series: The Miraculous Ladybug Collection [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien - Freeform, Adrien is a created monster, Alternate Universe, Creation, DNA manipulation, Entity, Experiments, F/M, Implied Death, Marinette - Freeform, Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Marinette is a scientist, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Science, adrien agreste - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, creature - Freeform, laboratory, labs, miraculous - Freeform, scientists - Freeform, they messed up big time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarslikeconstxllations/pseuds/scarslikeconstxllations
Summary: Dr Marinette Dupain-Cheng is assigned to study a lab creation whose DNA has been genetically altered from that of a human. Having been studying him for a while, she doesn't expect any problems to occur.But he escapes.





	Beautiful Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> A.n. Warnings for this are slim, maybe some censored sensuality and implications of violence. Other than that, I don't think there's anything else.
> 
> If you're a returning reader, thank you for your continued support! If you're a new reader, welcome! Please give me feedback and maybe kudos if you like this. <3 Happy reading!
> 
> P.s. Remember this is an AU! And please read the end note because I have something very important to say.

Twenty-three years ago, humanity created a monster.

It wasn’t accomplished with ease, rather with extreme frustration. There were many trials and errors, but they didn’t matter. All that matter was the future, what they would create. What they eventually created. Every life lost was just another stepping stone to victory. 

The creation of the monster was an accident. They weren’t trying to create a creature so deadly as the one they crafted. They were simply trying to enhance pre-existing genes, to make them better. But science is experimental, and one thing led to another. Before they knew it, humans created their first monster. It was their first, and it would be their last.

Because it would be the reason for their downfall.

**✞**

White.

Everything was a shiny, polished white. There wasn’t an inch or speck of dirt on any of the equipment. The bright lights reflected off of the shiny marble floor, creating a nearly blinding atmosphere. 

Footsteps sounded outside the door, quick strides with sharp heels. The sound cut through the gentle silence like a sword and only served to get louder as the laboratory doors slid open with a hiss. Two perfectly polished black shoes came into view, the legs of which were trembling slightly. 

“Good evening, doctor,” a silky voice purred. 

Doctor Marinette Dupain-Cheng, or Dr Cheng for short, stood in front of the glass wall. The only thing separating her and the creature was a thick piece of see-through, breakable glass. Granted, he hadn’t broken it yet, but there was always time.

Behind the glass it was dark. A single light bulb flickered on and off from time to time on the other end, casting eerie shadows along the walls. Suddenly a hand pressed against the glass, the colour of the night sky. The fingernails had curved claws protruding from them. As he stepped into view, the lights behind Marinette appeared to tremble themselves. 

He had six arms in total, three on each side. They had discovered that he was capable of retracting four of them, which was both an exciting and terrifying discovery. Three eyes were set against his dark face, two of which were green. The third eye, in the middle, was completely white. They weren’t sure what it did. No amount of tests they ran every proved any useful or unuseful function for it, and if he knew he certainly wasn’t going to tell them. Silvery hair sat atop his head, two long horns protruding in a twisting manner from the sides. 

They had called him The First, but he hadn’t liked that name. He wanted to go by Adrien, which was a derived form of the Latin name, Adrianus. They had done research on the name, of course, because it was of interest to them as to why he picked it. Adrianus was found to mean “sea” or “water,” which confused them. Nevertheless, they weren’t going to deny him the name. And thus, some called him The First, while others called him Adrien.

Marinette had been working at the VRF, or Vision Research Facilities, for five years. The branch she worked with studied enhancements to the human genome. When she had been assigned to the particular project of studying the creature, she had been hesitant at first. But the head of her department assured her that she was the brightest they had, and would, therefore, be most useful.

The team of scientists that created the creature had been terminated. Marinette assumed that they had left the company, but the reality of it was much more gruesome than that. They had created a monster when they were asked to create a hero, the future of humanity. They knew too much, though, and thus it made sense to the company to eliminate them. 

The manipulation of Adrien’s genes that was meant for enhancement went haywire. The sample stem cells they used to insert and remove parts of the genes had been holistically rejected by the host cells. A series of mutations followed, in which the calls engulfed the genes while they were mutating. The result was a creation with not only enhanced abilities but a set of extreme mutations as well. 

Adrien pressed closer to the glass, making his whole body visible. Sharp, deadly fangs glinted proudly as he grinned at her, moulding his body against the barrier between them. 

“What’s the matter, doc? Cat got your tongue?”

He had powers, too.

They didn’t know all that he was capable, and that was jarring. They knew he could move objects with his mind. They knew he could control the electricity around them as well as create his own. They knew he was capable of manipulating fire and the shadows around him. They knew he could read minds, and they knew he liked to feed on the energy of living things. Energy, blood, it was all the same. As long as it was a living thing’s very life force, it didn’t matter to him.

But that was all they knew.

They realised that he must be capable of much, much more, but they had yet to figure out what. He would tease them, drop subtle hints, but he wouldn’t give them any insight on what his hidden abilities were. 

Marinette’s job was simple. She had to monitor his intellectual and physical development. She was given a small tablet, pen, and an interference device that she wore around her neck. It was a thin, metal band that Adrien had teasingly said resembled a collar. The tablet also had an interference switch on it. The band around Marinette’s neck was meant to interfere with Adrien’s ability to read thoughts, while the switch on the tablet was meant to obscure his ability to manipulate electrical currents. He would hopefully be unable to alter their data that way, though they were never truly sure.

Marinette blinked rapidly, taking a step back. Though there was a barrier between them, she felt as they were much too close. Adrien chuckled at her action a sinister grin settling on his face. 

“Progress report, as always,” Marinette recited, and Adrien scoffed.

“Please, don’t be so formal.” His voice was strange, like a whisper in the wind but with much more force.

“You know how the protocol works,” Marinette said softly. “Please cooperate with me, just this once.”

“Come closer and I’ll consider it,” he said with a grin. “Don’t be such a stranger.”

Marinette sighed, pulling up a chair closer to the glass. “Alright. Let’s just get this over with.”

Adrien grinned.

**✞**

It was dark. But then again, he was used to the darkness.

He stared at the glass between him and his freedom. It wasn’t particularly thick and could be easily shattered if he got the right frequency. But he had to do it quickly.

Tendrils extended from his back and pressed onto various points on the glass. He laid his hands on either side of him and leaned forward, closing his eyes. His advanced hearing allowed him to know that there was no one in the laboratory or the halls for the moment. He had a chance.

He concentrated enough to where he could feel the glass vibrate with resonance. The waves flowed through his hands and each tendril attached to the reflective surface. He opened his mouth, exposing his terrifyingly sharp teeth, and screamed.

The sound was comparable to that of a banshee. It was a loud, siren-like wail, the waves bouncing off of and rattling against his glass cage. He had been practising that skill for quite some time in secret. The scientists, including his beloved Marinette, didn’t know that he possessed such an ability. 

Finally, he felt the glass tremble beneath his fingertips. A small crack started to form in the centre, and it gradually became bigger. A sinister grin formed on his face as the last obstacle between his freedom crumbled before him.

At last.

It could finally begin.

**✞**

_“Cellblock B51 has been opened. Resort to emergency protocol. Cellblock B51 has been opened. Resort to emergency protocol.”_

The voice over the intercom blared loudly as red emergency lights flickered on and off. A siren wailed along with the voice, warning everyone in the building that something was wrong. Marinette’s head shot up from the microscope slide she’d been studying. She was examining some of Adrien’s cells, which appeared to /still/ be mutating.

Fear spiked inside as she heard the sirens wailing. The sound of glass shattering caused her to freeze up. Block B51 . . . 

_That was Adrien’s cell._

Gasping, she ducked underneath a lab bench in the corner and crawled to the nearest set of cabinets that were low on the ground. If he had somehow gotten loose, she had a feeling that she would be one of his first targets.

Fitting herself in the nearest cabinet was easy. She was relatively small in stature and weight for someone her age. Hugging her knees to her chest, she shut the door and covered her mouth to mask her breathing. A crack of light from the lab shone through the bottom of the cabinet. Suddenly, it flickered and went out. 

_“Power shutting down. Emergency lights engaged.”_

Red emergency lights flashed as the siren continued to blare, though softer, in the distance. She should have been evacuating, but she was too afraid to step foot out of the lab. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think of anything but the situation she was in. Her heart pounded in terror against its cage, as if trying to free itself from the torment and anxiety.

Footsteps.

She held her breath, trying not to whimper in fear. She didn’t know everything that Adrien was capable of. But he was inhuman and unpredictable and he had an odd interest in her. The thought made her fear for her life. If he found her, would he kill her? Would he drag her somewhere with him and kidnap her? 

The emergency lights outside bathed the whole cabinet in red. Quivering, Marinette listened to the slow, calm footsteps pace around inside the laboratory. Nerves swirled around inside her stomach, making her queasy with dread. 

“Come out, come out, wherever you are!” Adrien sang gently. “I know you’re in here, princess. Come on out willingly and I won’t bite.”

Princess. He was mocking her. Disgust mixed with the fear inside, and she pressed her back further against the cabinet wall. It was a mistake because the metal gave a quiet groan from her shift in weight. Her heart skipped a few beats in her chest and she swore that she stopped breathing momentarily.

Her hiding spot had been compromised.

_No. Please, no._

The footsteps came closer until a shadow fell over the cabinet. Marinette squeezed her eyes shut so hard that a few tears leaked down her cheeks. Her body trembled as she waited for Adrien to tear the cabinet doors open.

“Oh, amica mea,” he murmured softly. “You are so afraid. I can practically taste your fear in the air.” He knelt down so he was eye level with her, the only thing between them being the flimsy metal door of the cabinet. 

Marinette didn’t answer. Adrien tilted his head to the side, his advanced hearing picking up on her choked sobbing. She was trying to mute it, but nothing snuck past him. Sighing, he pressed his forehead against the metal door. 

“Everyone was so rude to me, so scared of me. And yet, somehow, I felt that I was being treated like a real person when you were around. Though I could still sense your lingering fears, you treated me with the dignity and respect that I craved. You stood by me through every trial and test, no matter how frightening I was to you. And for that, I am truly grateful.”

He reached out a hand and carefully pried the door open. Marinette’s wide, terrified eyes met his, hers shining with tears. One of her hands was still covering her mouth that she had been using to muffle her breathing. He reached out a hand, raising a brow at her. 

“Don’t,” she whispered behind her hand. “Please.”

“Come out, dear,” he coaxed. “Just come out.”

Of course, he could have yanked open the door and pulled her out of the cabinet. He could have torn the metal apart in front of her very eyes. But seeing her cower away from him, so fearful and hopeless, it didn’t bring him any joy. He knew that it wasn’t her doing that he was put behind the glass, and he didn’t intend to punish her for it.

Other people, however, wouldn’t be so lucky.

“Take my hand, sweet. I won’t hurt you.” He moved closer. 

“Please,” she begged, squeezing her eyes shut as if to will him away.

Carefully, he pried her hand away from her face and grasped it in his own. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks and she let out a strangled sob as he gently tugged her out of the cabinet. She was flush against his chest, sobs leaving her and tears streaming down her face. 

“I don’t want to die,” she managed to hiccup quietly. 

He grasped her chin delicately, as if she might break, and lifted so their eyes met. “Oh shh, love,” he soothed her gently. “You will not die today by my hands,” he said calmly, “or by any others. I have different plans for you, darling, ones that are much less daunting.”

“I don’t understand,” she choked out fearfully. “W-What are you . . .”

“You’ll see,” he chuckled, carefully lifting her to her feet as he stood. He wrapped an arm tightly around her waist, successfully anchoring them together. “For now, we have business to attend to, punishments to give.”

Her eyes widened in horror. “Y-You’re not going to kill anyone, are you?!”

Adrien grinned, his sharp teeth glinting menacingly in the red light. “Oh, dulcis, wouldn’t you love to know?”

She gaped at him as she pulled her along, arriving at one of their solitary rooms. She tried to back away when she saw where they were, terror filling her veins. 

“No,” she whispered. “No, no, you wouldn’t—”

“I have plenty reason to, don’t I?” he reeled. His expression softened as he lifted a hand to cup her cheek. “And yet, you were as kind as you could be to me. That kindness has saved you, little one.” He opened the door and gently pushed her inside, closing it and sliding the bolt shut. The power had been cut but the heavy bolt would do more than enough to keep her inside.

“No, no! Don’t!” she cried hysterically. 

“Oh love,” he purred, “look at you, so terrified of being alone. Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon. But these next moments will be quite messy and I didn’t want you to witness any of it.”

“Adrien,” she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. “Adrien, please . . .”

“Oh, my name sounds so lovely on your tongue,” he sighed. “Do say it again.”

She shook her head mutely, pressing her forehead against the glass. 

“Hm, maybe later then. I’ll be back, precious. Don’t be too afraid while I’m gone.”

Marinette watched in terror as he vanished from sight, slipping into the shadows along the walls. 

She was completely alone and powerless to stop the madness he was planning on committing.

**✞**

When he returned, she was numb.

The door opened with a hiss. She lay on the padded floor, her back pressed against the padded wall. Her hands were split and bloody from where she had attempted to pick at the door, punching it and pulling at it after peeling some of the paddings away. 

“Oh dearest, why would you do this to yourself?” he tutted softly, pulling her to her feet by her forearms. “I told you I would be back, didn’t I? You had no reason to fear me leaving you.” He pressed gentle kisses to each finger, his soothing touch easing the pain slightly.

Her empty, tear-filled eyes avoided his gaze. Sighing, he lifted her chin so that she was forced to face him.

“Look at me,” he whispered. 

Her watery eyes gazed into his dark ones. They were like storms, swirling with emotion and colour. He pressed a thumb against her lip. 

“Say my name again,” he whispered. 

He hadn’t killed her yet, so she thought she would humour him. 

“Adrien,” she whispered brokenly. “Adrien.”

“What a sweet girl,” he sighed, pulling her body taut against his as he moulded their lips together. 

He tasted like nothing she had ever experienced before. It was like kissing nature in a human form. He smelled like the summer rains, a subtle, gentle scent. His lips were cold and soft as they moved against hers. 

When their mouths separated, he leaned down and rested his forehead against hers. “Good girl,” he purred softly. “You taste so sweet.”

A shudder ran through her, and she closed her eyes. Her nerve-endings were hyperactive still, every sense on overdrive. She could still feel his lips on hers. For a moment, she forgot who he was and where they were. Nothing seemed to matter.

“Let’s go, my dear, we have much to do still.” He wrapped his arm around her, pressing one more chaste kiss against her sweet lips. Sighing, he pulled her along with him.

She followed him numbly, her mind scrambled and lost.

**Author's Note:**

> A.n. I hope you guys liked this! Remember to please give me feedback because I'm a needy writer. 
> 
> IMPORTANT: Other contacts for me include my [Tumblr](https://xxsincerelymiaxx.tumblr.com). If you're unable to message me there, please DM me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/needyynasa).


End file.
